A Suprize For Superman
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: The Pre-Crisis Superman get a super-suprize----read it to find out! Enjoy!!!! My first story of the new year!!!!!!!!!!!


ELSEWORLDS, Superman and all related characters that are related  
to Superman are copyright by DC Comics. All rights serves, I'm  
just borrowing then the time being.  
  
"A SUPRIZE FOR SUPERMAN"  
A "SUPERMAN:ESLEWORLD" Fan-Fiction  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
  
  
  
#############################################################3  
  
The Anti-Monitor groaned as Supergirl punched her.   
  
"You WILL PAY for DRESTORYING THE WORLD!" She yelled. "EVERYBODY  
GETS PAY SOMETIME---GOOD, NETRUAL, BAD AND THE REALLY WICKED! And you  
FIT the last bill very well!"  
  
The Anti-Monitor's eye saw the blonde hair of Supergirl, but  
this sounds different from the voice files he gottten about  
15 years ago, when she first arrive on the Earth. Supergirl keep on   
battling the Anti-Montior, tearing the Anti-Monitor to pieces, but  
the Anti-Monitor gotten a X-ray vision. His X-ray vision power could  
see though anything even the tough skin of Kryptonite. Anti-Monitor  
saw that was unknown metal bone in Supergirl's neck. Anti-Montior  
hold his hand around Supergirl and breaked her bone.  
  
This defeat of the Anti-Monitor save the worlds of Earth-1, Earth-2,  
and Earth-S. Time went on and one....  
  
No one, not even Superman, didn't even know that the Supergirl  
who killed the Anti-Monitor was a Kryptonite, but it wasn't Kara Zor-El.   
Kal-El would have waited four years before events in his life  
will give a suprize--the return of his cousin.  
######################################################################  
  
It started to a common day at least for Clark "Superman" Kent. Wakes up at 4:30 AM--Newspapers reporters  
have to wake up early. Make appearance at the Daily Planet at 5:00 AM. Meet a half-a-sleep Lois  
Lane. Listen to a nutball scienist. Discover nutball scienist is really Lex Luthor again. Send  
Luthor to jail. Deal with the pranks of Mr. Myxzptlk. Drestory Brainic's engines and toss his  
space into the far reaches of outerspace. Make a weekly lunch meeting appearance at the "Daily  
Planet". Deal with the regular crooks. Sent up an week-long vaction for Clark, so Superman go some space mission  
But as Superman landed on the roof of the "Daily Planet" so Clark can clock out arond 7:30 PM for the day, but a brunette hair man  
who looked like Jor-El was sitting on the "Daily Planet" roof.   
  
"Hi, Zor-El." Kal-El started. "What's belong you here?"   
  
"It's a long story. I brought some odd news." Zor-El remarked. "It all start with ghostly  
happens in Kul-Cal's home. At first, we thought it was the Phantom Zoners starting  
stuff again, but the ghost was very relax. The ghost mention of what of slang that wasn't part  
of Krypton teenages. Our space languge expert figure out the slang words were comming from  
Earth. I went to see the ghost myself. The ghost looked blonde hair and blue eyes, she  
was scar on her neck. She was dress in green blouse and skirt. She have a ring. Tal-Guz  
was a 15-year old Kryptonian who really wreck the city of Kuloturupog."  
  
"Never hear of that city." Kal-El remarked.  
  
"That because she make the entire city crumble into history. Most of the citizen escape to Argo City. Some  
want to Boko, the theives' island. She was sentece for 35 years for drestorying that city. I called  
her by that name, but she didn't replay. I like you to come for a visit to help me."  
  
Kal-El replied, "As my follow Earthlings say, 'it's your lucky day'. I just give Clark Kent, a vaction, but I was  
planning on discover more planets for NASA to work with."   
  
#########################################################################################################  
  
The journey to Raokyn was uneventful. As soon as they landed they want to see Kul-Cal's home. They  
talk to Kul-Can.   
  
"It's odd." Kul-Can remarked as he run his hand thought. "She saw me alone and start  
chatting with me. She sound quiet normal for a Kryptonian. Something tells she  
can't be Tal-Guz. Tal-Guz was pretty smart, but she was shyer then a baby flamebird."   
  
"Ouch." Kal-El remarked.   
  
The ghost walked into the room. "Kal-El? Is that you?" Her eyes looked at him.  
  
"Kara Zor-El?" Kal-El asked.   
  
The ghost nodded and answered, "Yes. As Earthling might say, Tal-Guz 'did her homework' before tricking me."   
Kara Zor-El remarked. "She really thought things out. Getting out of the Phantom  
Zone via a Daxxum humaniod. Stole one of their rocketship. Drestory it on arrival in Milk Way. Give  
herself a month of praticing her super-powers--each the abbilite to travel though time. She landed  
on an ape-full island and stable left. Avoiding cities and building when traveling though time. She then  
return to the the time period in which existed--1970. She appeared a spaceout and asked me  
to help fight her spaceship. I argee. As she talk about the trouble with her spaceship. She was beyond me for a while,  
until we past a very dark black room on her fake space suit, and knocked me. When I work up, I saw  
her in my outfit. She say it fighted her like glove. She even mention that she glue a fake dead humaniod  
skins that she got from Daxxumiod to cover up her scar, and then she painted a scar on my neck, and then told  
me I was dressed in her regular clothing. The next thing I new, I ended up in the Phantom Zone."  
  
  
####################################################################################################  
  
For time, it look like Kara Zor-El was going to getting out of the Phantom Zone before the next   
axis turn of Roakyn, but when dealing with heroes, you get villains as well.   
  
"What's the hold up here?" Kara asked.  
  
"Ki-Guz."   
  
"Tal-Guz's sister?" Kara remarked.   
  
"Yes. She claims the you are Tal-Guz faking it. Playing Kara Zor-El act to get out the Phantom Zone. She's not  
allow the Science Council to take your out until Zor-El prooves it's not Tal-Guz."  
  
"I have a idea." Kal-El remark. "Any odd things that happen to Tal-Guz?"  
  
"Only one. She has metal neckbone. If it was broke, she would die." Zor-El remarked. "I know. I found  
Tal-Guz's hideout just after the warning went out. She wasn't in, but I told the police about it.  
They make a quick arrest. Jor-El was pretty pround of me."   
  
Kara Zor-El and Kal-El smiled.   
  
"I just remember something. Tal's body is back on Raokyn anyway." Kara Zor-El remarked.  
  
"What?" Kal-El asked.  
  
"You thought I died in battle with the Anti-Monitor right? Well, that was Tal-Guz. If we dig  
it out, we could x-ray it and see if we can come up with something. And if you thinking  
X-ray can't see though lead, that's just your Earth way of thinking." Kara remarked.   
  
"We need to get permission to dig. But that's going be a lot easier then taking." Zor-El remarked. "And  
I'm going to lie about the real reason."  
  
#########################################################################################################  
  
"I killed Zor-El and Kal-El." Lil-Gur remarked.  
  
"Tell he how you did it." Ki-Guz remarked.  
  
"As you expect, Zor-El and Kal-El went to get permission to dig up Tal-Guz's body--thought they  
thought a Daxxum mechine could relife Supergirl." Lil-Gur answered. "They went. I was appeared  
to stop. I remarked, 'I'm very glad that you are under a red sun, it's a lot easily to kill you.' Notting  
that the no one on Earth could to close to kill Superman. I told Superman, forget digging up  
his cousin and go home. Superman told me to leave. I left him up and tossed him into a pit I dig earler,  
then Zor-El follow him. Then I started a hidden mechine that would make fill in the hole. By now, they  
are quiet day."  
  
"I can rest easy that I controll all the crooks on Raokyn." Ki-Gur remarked.   
  
########################################################################################################  
  
  
"Well, that was odd." Kal-El stated.. "That's remind me of the time, I was almost burried arrive back  
on Krypton with Jor-El."   
  
"I heard about that from Jor-El." Zor-El remarked. "That was Lil-Gur, a crook. Pretty fast and strengh  
enough to give your friend, Batman, a good workout."   
  
"Now let's get Tal-Guz's body and x-ray it." Kal-El remarked.  
  
###########################################################################################  
  
Back to Zor-El's lab. Zor-El was looking over the bloody of Tal-Guz's Supergirl. He have remember  
the thin skin that cover up Tal-Guz's neck.   
  
"That Anti-Monitor hand was pretty strong. This metal is Krypteadun, which is most strongest metal on the  
planet. He told the neckbone in half."   
  
  
############################################################################################################  
  
"And the neckbone in half." Zor-El stated in the Raokyn science counist.   
  
"But Tul-Guz's hair is red hair. I know it!" a vistor remarked.  
  
"She did a blonde hair. That's Lil-Gor, Ki-Guz's helper hand. He tried to trap us in the graveyard, but you escape by  
a tunnel."  
  
"Hmmmm. People thought they saw enter tunnels here and saw Tul-Guz's helpers durning Tal-Guz's vandal compaign, but this  
points to the real crook. Ki-Guz."  
  
"Looks like the Phantom Zone for us." Lil-Gor knowedgled bitterly.  
  
The only thing that Ki-Guz could do was nodded.   
  
###########################################################################################3  
  
"I'm betting you heading back to Earth, Kara." Allura Zor-El remarked. "I finished making  
a new outfit for you." The outfit was similar was a light blue blouse with the Superman's S   
sheild, and a blue skirt. "I don't think you would like Tal-Guz's outfit, after sending  
a few decades in the Phantom Zone."   
  
Kara nodded. She have gotten the paint removed and was dress more in Krypton-style clothing. "Well, cousin.  
Let's just hope I don't have to go though army of question with Batman when I get back."  
  
Superman let a laugh escape.  
  
#################THE END############################################################################# 


End file.
